eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Walford High School
Walford High School & Sixth Form Centre (formerly Walford Comprehensive School) is a secondary school that many children in Walford attend from Walford Primary School. Another alternative school that some children of Walford attend is King Edward Secondary School. Many students then go onto further education to Walford College. Staff Present *Mrs Lund (Headmistress) *Andrea Rooney (Head of Sixth Form) *Mr Chadwick (Teacher) *Mr Jefferson (Maths Teacher) *Mr Woods (Music teacher) *Miss Keeton (Teacher) Former *Mr Allcock (Headmaster) *Mr Gethin Pryce (Music teacher) Students Current *Bex Fowler *Louise Mitchell *Keegan Baker *Travis Law-Hughes *Callie Sinclair *Bernadette Taylor *Tiffany Butcher *Janet Mitchell *Denny Rickman Former *Shakil Kazemi *Linzi Bragg *Bobby Beale *Cindy Williams *Liam Butcher *Kelvin Carpenter *Mark Fowler *Thea Gallo *Jack Sneddon *Ian Beale *Michelle Fowler *Robbie Jackson *Sharon Mitchell *Sarah Hills *Sonia Jackson *Martin Fowler *Steven Beale *Billie Jackson *Darren Miller *Demi Miller *Libby Fox *Whitney Dean *Lucy Beale *Peter Beale *Lauren Branning *Jay Brown *Zsa Zsa Carter *Leon Small *Abi Branning *Ben Mitchell *Jordan Johnson *Lola Pearce *TJ Spraggan *Tiffany Butcher *Ineta Shirovs *Zayan Scott *Rhys McCartney *Samuel Philpott *Lewis Terry *Jaden Watson *Libby Walker *Miles Kingman *Alexandra D'Costa *Madison Drake Gallery School Exterior Walford High School Exterior (23 January 2017).jpg|Walford High School Exterior (23 January 2017) Walford High School 2 Exterior (23 January 2017).jpg|Walford High School Exterior (23 January 2017) Walford High School Sign (30 January 2017).jpg|Walford High School Sign (30 January 2017) Walford High School Sign 2 (30 January 2017).jpg|Walford High School Sign (30 January 2017) Walford High School Exterior (2 March 2017).jpg|Walford High School Exterior (2 March 2017) Interior Walford High Classroom.png|Walford Comprehensive School Classroom in 1986 Walford High Classroom 2.png|Walford Comprehensive School Classroom in 1986 Walford High School Zsa Zsa, Peter and Leon.jpg|Zsa Zsa Carter, Peter Beale and Leon Small at Walford High in 2010 Walford High (18 April 2016).jpg|Walford High (18 April 2016) Walford High (19 April 2016).jpg|Walford High (19 April 2016) Walford High School Drama Club (17 January 2017).jpg|Walford High School Drama Club (17 January 2017) Walford High School Interior (17 January 2017).jpg|Walford High School Interior (17 January 2017) Walford High School Reception (6 July 2017).jpg|Walford High School Reception (6 July 2017) Walford High School Music Classroom (6 July 2017).jpg|Walford High School Music Classroom (6 July 2017) Walford High School Sign (23 January 2018) .jpg|Walford High School Sign (23 January 2018) Liam butcher school uniform.jpg Tiffany & Louise argue.jpg Uniform Walford High Uniform-1.png|Walford High School's previous uniform Lucy Beale Walford High.jpg|Walford High School's current uniform Ben Mitchell Walford High School Blazer.jpg|Walford High School Blazer Walford High School New Uniform (7 September 2018).jpg|Walford High School New Uniform (7 September 2018) Walford High School New Uniform 2 (7 September 2018).jpg|Walford High School New Uniform (7 September 2018) Walford High Uniform (13 September 2018).jpg|Walford High School Uniform (13 September 2018) Badge Walford High School Badge.png|Old Style, School Badge Miscellaneous Walford High School Letter (5 March 1985).png|Walford Comprehensive School Letter (5 March 1985) Walford High Prospectus.jpg|Walford High Prospectus Walford High Prospectus 2.jpg|Walford High Prospectus Walford High Prospectus 3.jpg|Walford High Prospectus Walford High School Letter (2015).jpg|Walford High School Letter (2015) Walford High End of Term Showcase Poster (4 July 2017).jpg|Walford High End of Term Showcase Poster (4 July 2017) Walford High School Prom Banner (20 July 2017).jpg|Walford High School Prom Banner (20 July 2017) Walford High School Prom (20 July 2017).jpg|Walford High School Prom (20 July 2017) Walford High School Prom 2 (20 July 2017).jpg|Walford High School Prom (20 July 2017) Walford High School Prom 3 (20 July 2017).jpg|Walford High School Prom (20 July 2017) Gethin Pryce School ID and Gym Membership Card (14 November 2017).jpg|School ID Card (14 November 2017) Walford High School Letter (3 April 2018).jpg|Walford High School Letter (3 April 2018) Category:Schools Category:Places in Walford Category:Walford Category:Facilities in Walford